Utopía
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Podremos crear un mundo perfecto? No, aunque eso sería lo ideal, pero es mejor crear nuestro mundo casi perfecto.


DGM no me pertenece. Espera ya poder escribir con normalidad, pero me voy de viaje y voy a tardar un poco.

**Utopía**

Road observaba dormir a Allen Walker. Le preocupaba. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas. Gritaba y lloraba entre sueños. Ella lo tranquilizaba con sus habilidades. La guerra no fue nada fácil para él, era de esperarse que estuviera así. Pero, esa noche Allen despertó con un grito ensordecedor saliendo de su garganta. Abrió sus ojos, jadeando y sudoroso. Road lo miraba preocupada. Cuando Allen logró enfocar su vista, la vio sentada en su cama y con una cara de total preocupación.

—Road—susurró y sin meditarlo le dio un pequeño beso para luego aferrarse a su cintura y llorar.

Road no entendía lo que había pasado, pero al verlo así solo pudo acariciarle el cabello. Lo dejó llorar libremente.

Una media hora después o un poco más, Allen se calmó y al darse cuenta de que la tenía abrazada, la soltó.

—Perdón—le dijo mirando a otro lado.

—No te disculpes Allen, está bien, pero dime, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás teniendo problemas con tus pesadillas diarias?

—Algo así—contestó, pero reparó en algo—espera, ¿cómo sabes que tengo pesadillas diarias?

—Te he observado dormir todas las noches—le respondió como si nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba preocupada. ¿No has notado que muchas veces tus pesadillas desaparecen y logras dormir tranquilo?

—¿Fuiste tú? Pues gracias, supongo.

—Pero dime, ¿por qué te pusiste a llorar? ¿Acaso las cosas no están bien ahora? Aunque no has querido hablar con nadie, ni con Mana, ni con Neah y tampoco conmigo.

Allen suspiró antes de contestarle.

—Es que las pesadillas me persiguen. Me recuerdan todo lo doloroso de mi pasado.

—Por eso es que debes hablar con alguien.

—Lo sé, he llegado a mi límite, por eso las lágrimas—explicó apenado—dime una cosa Road, ¿por qué no podemos disfrutar plenamente de la vida? ¿por qué siempre tiene que haber tristeza y dolor? ¿por qué no podemos vivir en un mundo pacíficamente perfecto? ¿por qué todo es tan difícil?

Road no se esperaba todas esas preguntas, pero sabía bien qué decirle.

—Así que quieres un mundo ideal ¿eh? Lo siento Allen, pero ese mundo no existe.

Allen dio una triste risa.

—Pero—continuó Road— ¿acaso no podemos crear un mundo casi perfecto? Siempre habrá dificultades y tristezas, pero podemos conseguir alegrías y sonrisas. ¿No crees?

—¿Cómo?

Road suspiró.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas a mí? —se quejó.

—Porque tú estás aquí escuchándome.

—Sí, sí. Veamos, un mundo casi perfecto podemos crearlo haciendo las cosas que nos gustan, estando con las personas que queremos, ser positivos y salir adelante, nunca rendirnos y seguir caminando, ¿no lo ves así?

—Te gusta decir esa frase.

—Solo la digo porque a ti te gusta.

Allen rio antes de contestarle.

—Hacer las cosas que nos gustan, ¿eh? Eso es difícil, pero a mí me gusta comer y eso no es nada difícil.

—Tragón.

—Estar con las personas que quiero, supongo que sí tengo que hablar con Mana y con Neah.

—Obviamente.

—Y bueno, todo lo demás, supongo que no es tan difícil.

—Te lo dije.

—Ya me siento un poco mejor, gracias Road.

—De nada Allen, pero quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué me besaste?

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó confundido—¿cuándo te he besado?

—Cuando despertaste.

Allen se quedó en silencio unos segundos, recordando.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Es cierto! ¡Te besé! —exclamó totalmente sorprendido.

—Sí lo hiciste y por lo que veo fue sin pensar.

Allen no sabía qué decirle.

—No sabía que te gustaba ir repartiendo besos.

—¡Oye! A la única a la que he besado es a ti. Y tú también lo has hecho antes.

—Pero yo fui consciente al hacerlo, no como otros.

—No te enojes, Road…

Pero Road se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse de allí, por suerte Allen detuvo la puerta antes de que ella saliera.

—Mejor ven y siéntate.

Allen la tomó de los hombros y la guio hasta su cama para que ella se sentara. Él se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, mirándola.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella extrañada por su actitud.

—Es que no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas Allen.

—Verás Road, lo que siento por ti es distinto ahora.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Recuerdas todo lo que me hiciste, ¿verdad?

—He hecho más cosas buenas que malas por ti. ¿Acaso no puedes olvidar las malas y pensar solo en las buenas?

—No es eso, Road.

—Lo que sea, por lo menos yo no te beso porque sí, yo sí tengo mis razones.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo? Me gustas.

Road comenzaba a desesperarse.

—De todas formas, esta conversación no va a llegar a ningún punto, así que mejor me voy.

—Espera, sé un poco paciente, por favor.

—Lástima, porque ser paciente no es una de mis virtudes.

—Lo sé, pero inténtalo.

Road suspiró.

—Solo porque tú me lo pides.

—Gracias. Ahora retomemos lo que dijiste hace un rato. Para tener un mundo casi perfecto es necesario hacer las cosas que te gustan y estar con las personas que quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, eso dije, ¿y?

—Ese es el punto, no sé por qué eres la principal persona que quiero que esté conmigo.

Road lo miró sorprendida.

—Y si lo que dices es cierto, quiero que estés conmigo porque te quiero.

—Allen…—la chica estaba conmocionada—¿me quieres?

—Eso creo.

—Di sí o no, no digas solo que crees.

—Ok, sí, estoy seguro—le sonrió.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Cómo familia, como amigos o como…?

—Como algo más—agregó él.

Road lo miró aún más confundida.

—¿Algo más, eh? ¿No crees que todo esto suena algo extraño?

—Claro, no es fácil para mi aceptar que me enamorado de la persona que una vez fue mi enemigo.

—¡Ya no lo soy! Yo soy la que más te ha protegido todo este tiempo.

—Lo sé Road, lo sé y te lo agradezco. Pero, ¿no me crees aún, verdad?

—No del todo.

El chico soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Bésame—pidió sonriente.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ay, por favor, acabas de decir que me quieres y que estás enamorado de mí ¿y no puedes besarme? Además, no sería la primera vez.

—Pero en esa ocasión fuiste tú quién me besó, no yo.

—¿Y? Puedes empezar ahora.

Allen lo meditó y algo resignado aceptó.

—Está bien, acepto, pero cierra los ojos.

Road obedeció y cerró los ojos. Allen se acercó dudoso a ella. Poco a poco se acercó a sus labios, faltaban pocos centímetros, pero ¡moría de nervios! ¡Por Dios! ¡Si solo era un beso! Prefirió terminar con ello de una vez por todas y con un solo movimiento más, tomó sus labios.

¡Oh, esos labios tan dulces! No se había dado cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba. No dejó sus manos quietas y con una agarró su rostro y con la otra su cintura, acercándola más a él.

Road estaba totalmente sorprendida con aquel beso. Era totalmente diferente al que ella le dio, aunque por supuesto que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Allen la soltó unos segundos después, muy avergonzado. Se cubría la cara ocultando su sonrojo.

—¡Wow, Allen! ¿Qué fue eso?

—Un beso, ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero no me esperaba esa clase de beso.

—Todavía lo hago y ahora te quejas—remilgó.

—No me estoy quejando, al contrario, me gustó.

Allen ni la miraba, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo, sin embargo, tomó aire antes de pedirle algo más.

—Road, ¿puedes quedarte? Aún es de madrugada y ya que estás aquí, quería saber si te quedas conmigo, tal vez así ya no tenga pesadillas—soltó Allen demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido, pero aun así Road lo comprendió.

—No me esperaba que Allen Walker fuera de los que van muy rápido—se burló.

—No, no—negó con fervor—yo solo quiero que te quedes a dormir aquí, nada más.

Road rio al verlo tan avergonzado.

—No te asustes, te conozco bien y sí, me quedaré.

Allen con una hermosa sonrisa, la abrazó para recostarla a su lado en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Road.

—Hey, ¿no me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?

Al chico no le quedó más remedio y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Road rio, pero eso fue más que suficiente.

—Buenas noches, Allen.

Road estaba más que feliz con todo lo sucedido, ni siquiera podía dormir, bueno en realidad, ¿quién podría dormir con alguien como Allen Walker a su lado? Lo observó por varios minutos, se veía muy tranquilo y adorable. Sonrió ante tal vista.

—Allen, creemos juntos nuestro propio mundo ideal.

Él abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Juntos, eso suena bien, Road.


End file.
